In the forest
by snowywebbs77
Summary: Dick, Jason and Tim go camping rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic so enjoy :)

**In the forest**

"Hey guys we made it" Dick cried happily as he dumped his bag in the middle of the clearing.

"Thank fuck for that" Jason grunted as he appeared from behind some bushes with Tim close behind.

"Jay don't cuss in front of Timmy" Dick scolded

"Why? It's not like he's ten" Jason huffed

Sensing an argument Tim decided to distract his brothers before they were beating each other senseless in there would be camping spot.

"Hey guy's shouldn't we be setting up our tent before it gets dark?"

Both Dick and Jay continued to glare at each other for a moment before helping Tim with the tent.

Later that night the three brothers sat around their fire telling scary stories

"And they never saw him again" Dick finished sending a smirk in Tim's direction

"That wasn't scary" Tim declared even though his eyes said different.

Suddenly there was a snarl from behind him and Tim leapt up screaming and hid behind Dick.

Laughter echoed through the forest as Jason stood where Tim had been a moment before cackling at his little brothers terror filled face.

"Jay that was mean" Dick laughed as Tim stormed off towards the tent.

Tim listened as his brothers laughed outside the tent a plan for revenge forming.

In the middle of the night Dick was startled awake by Jason who was shaking him with a terrified look on his face.

"Jay what's wrong" Dick moaned as he sat up

"Baby birds gone" Jason stated as he pointed to the empty space between them.

"Crap" Dick uttered as he stumbled out of the tent Jason following closely. As they searched the clearing a high pitched scream echoed through the trees making the two brothers panic.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Dick screamed in terror as he started to run in the direction the scream had come from. Suddenly a loud roar erupted around the clearing and the two brothers screamed as a dark shape flew from the bushes knocking them to the ground.

Laughter filled the clearing as Tim scrambled off his brothers and ran towards the trees holding a camera.

"You little shit!" Jason bellowed as he took off after his little brother.

Dick got up and shook his head "remind me never to tell those two horror stories again" he muttered as he watched his younger brothers run around the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tim sighed happily as he stretched out on the grass watching the early morning sun rise higher in the sky.

Dick and Jason were still asleep in the tent after Jay spent most of the night trying to get Tim back for pranking them whilst Dick tried to get them to calm down so he could go back to sleep.

Tim chuckled at the memory and reminded himself to keep his camera where neither of his brothers could find it.

** xxxx**

After half an hour of watching the sunrise Tim decided he was bored and went to check if either of his brothers were awake yet.

Jason was still fast asleep with his arms flung out to the side of him but Dick was not in the tent. Puzzled Tim drew his head out of the tent and glanced around the clearing. He would have heard if Dick had left the tent right?

Suddenly as strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tim's waist and lifted him in to the air.

"Good morning Timmy" Dick chirruped as he spun his little brother around.

"Dick put me down" Tim whined as his brother continued to make a fuss of him

"No can do Timmy bear your just so cute when you pout" Dick cackled as Tim turned red at his words.

"Shut up" Tim huffed as Dick placed him back on the ground.

Suddenly a tin of beans came flying through the air narrowly missing Dick's head.

Both boy's turned in surprise and saw a tired and angry Jason getting ready to throw another tin of food at them.

"Jay that was mean" Dick whined as he dodged the other tin.

"I don't care just shut the fuck up and stop dancing around so I can go back to sleep" Jason growled as he turned on heel and stomped back to the tent.

"Jeez what crawled up his ass and died" Dick muttered as he watched his brother go back in to the tent.

Tim shrugged and was about to go and pick up the tins that Jason had thrown at them when he noticed the grin that was growing on Dick's face.

"Dick what are you-" Tim started but was cut off when Dick cackled evilly and disappeared in to the trees.

Tim stood still in shock for a moment before casting a nervous glance at the tent.

This was going to be bad real bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

It had been four hours since Dick had disappeared in to the forest and Tim was getting nervous whatever dick was planning it couldn't be good.

"Sup baby bird" Jason greeted as he ruffled his little brother's hair and then frowned

"Where's Dickybird?" He asked.

Tim snorted "He ran off in to the forest after you threw tinned food at him"

Jason raised an eye brow at his younger brother's choice of wording but shrugged it off.

**xxxx**

It was dark before Dick returned to the camp and by that time even Jason had begun to get a bit worried.

"Hey Dickybird where the hell have you been!?" Jason bellowed at his brother as he approached them.

Dick smirked and sat down next to Tim "for a walk" he replied vaguely as he put his arm around Tim and whispered so Jason couldn't hear

"I wouldn't go in the tent before little wing if I were you"

Tim gulped and glanced nervously at the tent as Dick started to talk to Jason so he wouldn't notice their little brothers discomfort.

Tim glanced at Dick who winked at him before he turned his cautious gaze back to the tent wondering what Dick had planned for Jason.

After a few card games (since Dick had banned scary stories due to the previous night's events) Jason stretched before getting up

"I'm gonna go to the tent now since neither of you two want to play any interesting games with these cards" he declared as he walked off towards the tent.

Dick giggled as he watched Jason disappear in to the tent. Tim waited with bated breath silently hoping that Dick hadn't done anything too drastic.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before an ear splitting shriek came from the tent and Jason came tumbling out before running to his brothers and shouting

"There's a giant fucking spider on my sleeping bag!"

Dick fell backwards on to the grass laughing whilst Tim and Jason gaped at him.

"Don't worry Jay it's only a toy" Dick gasped as he tried to calm himself down

Tim stared at Dick in surprise "It took you a whole day just to come up with the idea of putting a toy spider on Jason's sleeping bag?" He said amazed that it took his brother that long to come up with something that wasn't nearly as bad as what he was expecting.

Dick ran a hand over the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders

"Not really I just met these two cute girls and we got talking turns out there camping out too. I'm meeting them again tomorrow and I said I would ask Jay if he wanted to join us" Dick said he got to his feet.

"Of course I'm going with you I've been bored out of my mind sitting around hear all day" Jason declared as he and dick shared a grin.

"Why can't I go with you?" Tim huffed as he glared at his brothers mad that they were leaving him out.

"Because your too innocent Timmy and I don't want you 'talking' to girls until you're at least in your late twenties" Dick cooed as he scooped Tim up in to his arms causing Tim to yelp in surprise.

"Whilst we're on the subject don't go getting some girl pregnant until you're older than Bruce got it?" Jason joked as he ruffled Tim's hair.

Tim silently fumed as his brothers continued to tease him at least with them gone for most of the day he would have plenty of time to plot his revenge.

**AN: oh dear wonder what Tim will do to Dick and Jay lol any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys sorry this is a bit late exams are a pain. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 4 **

Tim watched as his brothers got ready to go and visit the girls that Dick had met yesterday.

"Ok Timmy be a good boy whilst we're gone" Dick said as he ruffled Tim's hair and gave him a hug.

"Yeah and don't go talking to any witches I don't want to turn in to a bear or come back and find that you've been eating poison apples" Jason laughed

"I can't promise that Jay I think it would be an improvement if you turned in to a bear" Tim huffed pretending to be mad that his brothers were leaving him alone all day.

When his brothers were finally gone Tim smirked and set about setting up a prank that was sure to make Dick and Jason think twice about leaving him out.

XXXX

Tim was just setting up the finishing touches to his prank when he became aware that someone was watching him.

He turned around and saw a girl stood at the edge of their camp. Tim waved in greeting which made the girl smile and walk over to him.

"Hi I'm Annie my sisters are hanging around with two boys today so they kicked me out of our camp" She greeted twisting her hair around her finger nervously.

Tim blushed before smiling at Annie "I'm Tim pleased to meet you" he said kicking the ground shyly. After a long walk around the forest together the sun was beginning to set and the two teenagers stopped to watch as the landscape began to glow.

"It's so beautiful" Annie gasped as she admired the scenery

"Yeah you are …I mean yeah it is!" Tim blushed at his mistake.

"You're cute" Annie giggled before pressing her lips to Tim's.

Tim had just wrapped his arms around her waist when and angry shout interrupted them.

"Timothy!" The two teens jumped apart to see a pissed off Dick Grayson marching towards them like an angry momma bear.

Tim yelped as Dick grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back to their camp.

Tim gulped as he was placed on a rock and his two older brothers glared down at him.

"What did we say about talking to girl's baby bird" Jason asked as he folded his arms across his chest impatiently

"They were doing more than just talking Jay they were making out like the world was going to end" Dick hissed.

Tim opened his mouth to argue but was cut off when a rabbit ran in front of his brothers causing his prank to be set off causing Dick and Jason to yelp as they were covered in mud, feathers and leaves.

Tim was silent for a moment before he burst in to hysterics at his brothers shocked expressions but his laughter was cut short went Dick and Jason reached out to grab him with absolutely furious expressions on their faces.

Causing Tim to scream and run off in to the now dark forest followed by his brothers angry shouts.

**AN: so any guesses on what will happen next? lol any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to update soon and I will do my best to make the next chapter longer :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner I had major writers block.**

After an hour or so of running Tim came to a stop in the middle of a clearing it had been half an hour since he heard any sound of his brothers chasing him through the trees. Letting out a relived sigh Tim slumped down against the trunk of a large tree. Hopefully he could get some rest before his brothers found him again.

Xxxxx

"Where the hell did he go" Jason growled as he and Dick trudged through the forest looking for their soon to be sorry brother. "I hope he hasn't run off with that girl or gotten lost" Dick mumbled images of their little brother scared and alone in the middle of the huge forest flooding his mind. "Dick he was trained by the batman even if he was lost he wouldn't stay lost for long" Snapped Jason as he sent Dick an irritated glare over his shoulder.

"Yeah but what if he is eaten by a bear before we find him?" Dick countered sticking his tong out at Jason's back.

"Well the damn bear can wait until I'm through with him before eating him" Jason growled quickly becoming irritated with his older brothers worrying. "Jay you can't let a bear eat Timmy what would Bruce and Alfred say!?" Dick gasped in shock as if he really thought Jason would really let a bear eat Tim. Jason fought back the urge to face palm at his brothers lack of common sense and ground out "Dick could you just shut the fuck up and keep an eye out for Tim so we can drag his sorry backside back to camp!"

Dick pouted but kept quiet so he wouldn't make Jason any angrier that he already was.

Xxxxx

Half an hour later the two brothers spotted their younger brother fast asleep curled up against a tree trunk. "Oh Jay just look at him he's so cute!" Dick whispered as he carefully scooped the sleeping Tim up in to his arms and cradling him against his chest. "Whatever golden boy let's just get back to camp" Jason muttered silently agreeing with Dick not that he would ever admit it.

When Tim woke up he found himself being cradled in Dick's arms in their tent. "Oh god I have to get out of here" Tim muttered to himself as he tried to get out of his brothers arms without waking him.

Just as he made it out of the tent Tim crashed in to some ones chest. 'Dammit why didn't I notice Jason wasn't in the tent' Tim thought shuddering as he caught sight of the evil smirk that had placed its self on his brothers face.

"Ahah where do you think you're going baby bird?" Jason teased as he grabbed Tim arms and pinned them behind his back. "Hey Jason do you know where Timmy is he didn't get away again did he" Dick yawned as he stuck his head out of the tent having woke up due to the lack of warmth beside him.

"He's right here Dickybird" Jason said the smirk on his face growing causing Tim to worry when a smirk just as evil made its way on to Dick's face before he disappeared back in to the tent for a moment before appearing again with his hands behind his back.

"Now then baby B you've had your turn now it's ours" Jason smirked as Dick showed Tim what he was hiding behind his back. "You have to spend an entire day wearing this" Dick laughed coming towards Tim with a bunny suit.

Tim paled his brothers were the most evil people he had ever met.

**AN: again I'm very sorry for not updating this sooner. Poor Timmy being forced to wear a bunny suit but don't worry he will have his revenge. ;) **


End file.
